bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Deuces Wild! (comic)
Deuces Wild! is a mini-comic based on The Loud House. It was given out for free exclusively at San Diego Comic-Con 2016. The story was written by Chris Savino and Karla Sakas Shropshire, drawn by Savino and Jordan Rosato, colored by Amanda Rynda, and its two covers were drawn by Miguel Puga and Jared Morgan. It was reprinted in the second issue of Nickelodeon Pandemonium as well as in the Free Comic Book Day Loud House comic. Synopsis Lincoln and Clyde have just gotten the latest issue of Ace Savvy, and can't wait to read it. However, just before they start reading it, a foul stench comes in, and hits Clyde right in his nostrils. Lincoln decides that they'll have to handle this themselves the way Ace Savvy and his partner One-Eyed Jack would handle it. As Lincoln and Clyde imagine themselves as Ace and Jack, they notice a trail of some kind of lumpy, and viscous ooze, and follow it to find that the source of the stench is a giant gas monster. They try to fight it, but it's no use, as they just literally pass it. When it seems that the two young heroes are doomed, Ace calls for backup with his entire deck consisting of the following heroines: *The High Card (Lori) *The 11 of Hearts (Leni) *The Night Club (Luna) *The Joker (Luan) *Strong Suit (Lynn) *Eight of Spades (Lucy) *Royal Flush (Lana) *Queen of Diamonds (Lola) *Card Counter (Lisa) The rest of the deck arrives just in time to help Ace and Jack with their abilities, and seal away the gaseous ghoul once and for all. In reality, it turns out the stench was coming from Lily, who needed a diaper change. Just then, their mom tells them to take out the trash. The deck then prepares to do battle with a new threat: a garbage monster. Trivia *An animated mini-short based on the story was uploaded to Nickelodeon's YouTube channel on July 21, 2017. *This is the second time Lincoln and Clyde roleplay as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack. The first one is in "Sleuth or Consequences". *Lily is the only one not to have a superhero alter-ego, as she was the one who created the monster in the first place, albeit unintentionally. *Their superhero alter-egos appear again in "Pulp Friction". **In the same episode, the superhero alter-ego of Lily, called The Deuce, makes her debut. References *The comic shares the same title as the 2002 film . *Ace Savvy and his deck could be inspired by the DC Comics supervillain team . *Lori's suit resembles that of the suit of DC heroine Ice. *Leni's outfit is similar to outfit of Ms. Marvel Carol Danvers and the original Sharon Ventura. *Luna's makeup is based on the makeup of the band . *Luan interprets The Joker, who is also the name of of the superhero . However, her outfit resembles that of the outfit of . *Lynn's superhero alter ego is based on DC supervillain Sportsmaster. *Lucy's outfit seems to be inspired by from . *Lana's costume and weapon seem to be inspired by Marvel Comics superhero . *Lola's outfit seems to be inspired by . *Lisa's costume is similar to DC villain Riddler, an enemy of Batman. Gallery Deuces Wild Title Page.jpg Deuces Wild Page 1.jpg Deuces Wild Page 2.jpg Deuces Wild Page 3.jpg Deuces Wild Page 4.jpg Deuces Wild Page 5.jpg Deuces Wild Page 6.jpg Behind the Scenes The Loud House Characters Cast Sketch.jpg es:Deuces Wild! tl:Deuces Wild! (komik)